TEKKEN VIII
'TEKKEN 8 KING OF IRON FIST 8' TEKKEN 8 [THE KING OF IRON FIST 8] it's continued TEKKEN 7 [THE KING OF IRON FIST 7], but in this part of game we find out more information about Kazama's family: what happened with Jun. How Jin was get Devil gene and etc. By my calculations game will be releasing in 2024-2026 year to PS5/XBOX2/STEAM. '' In the game will be new story mode - "'''THE KAZAMA SAGA" : This story will moving from Jin's born. The game will show us how Jun was died and what Kazuya was do with this. Also we can see how Asuka was joined to the Iron Fist Tournament. ::: We'll be able to see who is Asuka's father and how he lost to Feng Wei. And to see why Lili considers Asuka's her opponent... 'MODES': *'STORY MODE - "THE KAZAMA SAGA"' *'OFFLINE MODE': **''~ARCADE MODE 8 - Total stages in Arcade Mode will be 10. '' **''~VERSUS - Fight with your friends in Versus.'' **''~GHOST BATTLE - FIght in Ghost Battle for promotion your offline rank for getting achivements due to you can get Prises.'' **''~TREASURE BATTLE - Fight in Treasure Battle for getting Items and Fight Money.'' **''~COMMAND BATTLE - Fight in Command Battle you can use from 2 before 8 characters. Can play with 2P.'' **''~PRACTICE MODE - Find your main character in Practice Mode. '' *'ONLINE MODE': **''~RANKED MATCH - Find opponent and fight with him for that find out who is stronger and getting promotion or demotion your rank or opponent rank. '' **''~QUICK MATCH - Find opponent and fight with him for that find out who is stronger. Just a online practice.'' ***''CREATE LOBBY - Create your lobby to playing with your friends.'' ***''FIND LOBBY - Find lobbies to playing with other players. '' **''~TOURNAMENT MODE - Fight with other 3-7 players in Tournament for that proving that you most powerful fighter in this Tournament Season.'' ***''CREATE TOURNAMENT - Create your Tournament Lobby for competing with other players.'' ***''FIND TOURNAMENT - Find Tournament Lobby for competing with other players.'' **''~TRIALS MODE - Every day to you'll be giving Trials. For Trials you'll getting Prises and Fight Money.'' **''~ONLINE TREASURE BATTLE - Fight in Online Treasure Battle with other players. For to getting treasure you must win in fight. Chests will be Golden & Mysterious always.'' **''~LEADERBOARD - Check in Leaderboard your place and other player places.'' *'CUSTOMIZATION - Dress up your character as you want. And you can changing your Health Bars and Information Tables.' *'GALLERY - Show movies and arts from TEKKEN 1-8.' *'JUKEBOX - Change soundtrack in stages.' *'VR MODE - 3D vision. You can choose your character and stage for 3D vision view.' *'OPTIONS - Change your option as you want.' *'PLAYER INFORMATION - See your stats and win rates.' *'''MEMORIES OF LEGACY - Devils legacy which transmitted from Kazumi. GAME MODE. ADDITION TO MAIN STORY'' 'CHARACTERS': * NEW CHARACTERS: * RETURNED CHARATER: * RETURNED, BUT NON-PLAYABLE: Category:Video Games Category:Games